


Knit Two, Purl One

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [194]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Arrow, Felicity teaching someone to knit. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knit Two, Purl One

Roy would have thrown the tangle of yarn down and stomped away an hour ago, if it was anyone else.

But Felicity never, ever judged, never laughed at another’s struggle. She just patiently cast him back on and handed the needles back with an encouraging look in her eye.

“I thought you said this calms you?” he ground out through his teeth.

Felicity smiles, fingers flying and needles clacking. “It does. Even when I make a mistake it does.” She smiles softly at his expression of disbelief. “Because if I make a mistake here, the worst that happens is someone has to wear a crappy scarf. I like that.”

Oliver accepted the lopsided scarf and slightly more well-constructed fingerless mitts with surprising grace. He even wore the scarf in public.

Roy felt another knot in his stomach unravel and tether him closer to his strange, weird, wonderful new family.

He picked up the dark red balls that had been left at the bottom of his uniform case, smiling at the oversized needles jabbed into them. ‘Keep going’ the handwritten note encouraged.

Breathing out, Roy unwound a thread and awkwardly cast on.


End file.
